


What are you doing, Tony?

by oditakun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oditakun/pseuds/oditakun
Summary: Sin poderes, hurt-comfort, mención de otra pareja, Tony's pov.¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?





	What are you doing, Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?

¿Alguna vez lo has querido? ¿Lo querías mal?

Observó con indiferencia mal fingida la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos con una expresión que denotaba más aburrimiento que nada. 

Lo único que delataba su creciente irritación eran los nudillos de sus dedos que perdían color al ser fuertemente presionados contra el vaso de cristal.

Su aliento se enfrió cuando los ojos castaños lo miraron con timidez, recelosos de él. Apartándose pero aún regresando.

¿Cuál era el caso de fingir que no sucedía algo?

Su garganta ardió casi en carne viva cuando el más puro alcohol corrió por ella, envenenandolo. 

Era casi un chiste todo aquello, una burla a él y a su valor moral.

¿Y de qué le había valido su buena moral de todas formas? Si por querer hacer las cosas supuestamente bien ahora se hallaba relegado en el segundo piso de aquel salón, recargado en la baranda de cristal observando con ojos de adicto la droga que ahora se encontraba tan lejos suyo. 

Ni siquiera se suponía que estuviese ahí, no debía estarlo. No había sido invitado. Y con justa razón.

—¿No es mejor que nos vayamos? —Rhodey murmuró a su lado. —No hay nada que puedas hacer ya, Tony. El chico tomó una decisión.

Su garganta se apretó, a pesar de ello su voz salió recelosa. Llena de juicio del que ni siquiera debía pretender tener. Pero de eso se trataba su vida últimamente, pretender. —¿Acaso ya no te parece inmoral lo que está sucediendo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Claro que sí. Es sólo un mocoso, aún no entiendo porqué Stephen se fijó en él. Si fuera su tía lo refundiría en la cárcel. —casi se sintió mareado al escuchar a su mejor amigo decir aquello, con toda la convicción que Tony se la había pasado repitiendo. Sólo había algo que los diferenciaba, Tony había deseado tocar con sus manos la inmoralidad de todo aquello. Era sólo un idiota más. —Sin embargo, si el chico ni siquiera te escuchó a tí entonces debe estar realmente enamo-

—Voy al baño y nos vamos. —colocó el vaso vacío sobre la mano de su amigo.

Interrumpió aquello con las náuseas corriendo, sentía su sangre calentarse del coraje de sólo escucharlo.

Con la mirada levemente empañada bajó las escaleras del salón, podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de varias personas. 

Era de esperarse.

¿Qué hacía Tony Stark en la fiesta de compromiso de su ex pupilo después de demostrar al mundo lo muy en contra que estaba ante ello?

Sonrió cínicamente al pensar en ello. 

Pero no podían culparlo, aunque él mismo ya lo hiciera, jamás había imaginado o siquiera pensado que presentarle a su pequeño alumno estrella uno de los más brillantes médicos del mundo hubiese terminado en dos meses después escuchar de tan bonita boca rosada aquella atrocidad. Aún podía escucharlo, he estado saliendo con el señor Strange.

Había sido el colmo más grande de su vida. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Stark? —Stephen se paró delante de él y sólo pudo alcanzar a rodar los ojos. No estaba para ello.

Definitivamente no estaba para ello. Aún cuando Peter se paró a un lado de él, sin decir nada pero aún mirándolo con aquellos ojos que se habían encontrado con él desde que había puesto un pie dentro. 

Los ojos de Peter ahora parecían cansados y la culpa le retorció las entrañas.

—Aunque no fui invitado, —su mirada se mantuvo en el menor de ellos, aún cuando este la quitó y bajó los ojos. —tenía la necesidad de felicitar a mí amigo. 

Stephen no se rió siquiera, parecía lo bastante a la defensiva mientras su mano volaba posesivamente al hombro de Peter, marcandolo como suyo era casi un insulto. —Ya no somos amigos, Stark. Pensé que lo habías dejado muy en claro.

La sonrisa de Tony aunque sarcástica y cínica parecía casi dolorosa. —Claro que tú no eres mi amigo, hablo de Peter.

Stephen rió. —¿En serio? Pensé que habías cortado lazos con Peter después de correrlo de tu empresa. 

—Yo no lo corrí. —musitó con voz de acero mientras el frío aire estremecía su espalda. Empezaban a llamar la atención, parecía entonces que los músicos tocaban aún más fuerte.

—Claro que no lo hiciste, —se burló pero no parecía agradable con ello. —sólo lo hiciste elegir entre tu empresa y yo. 

—Stephen... —la voz tan aniñada entonces habló. Era como escuchar a un pajarito cantar aún cuando la mortificación envolvía su voz. Se sintió de lo peor.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —entonces se dirigió a Peter. Eso no era parte de su plan, nada de aquello era parte de nada que hubiese planeado. Su orgullo herido lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y ahora no sabía que piezas mover.

—Señor Stark, no creo que... —Peter se removió incómodo bajo la mano que apretaba su hombro. Stephen no parecía tan agradable con la idea, aún así cedió ante el hombre. Pocas veces eran las que Peter no lo había hecho, una de ellas ahora lo mantenía ahí. —está bien.

—Cariño no...

—Está bien, será rápido. Entonces volveré para anunciar el compromiso. —murmuró poniendo una mano en el pecho del hombre, las manos de Tony picaron por alejarla de ahí. Conocía a Peter tan bien, que sabía que repetía aquello como una advertencia para él.

No sabía que estaba haciendo. No tenía nada que decirle. No podrían volver a pelear.

Stephen se alejó, entonces. Advirtiéndole con una mirada. Tony no le tenía miedo alguno, sin embargo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Peter lo instó, sus manos viajaron a sus codos, casi parecía protegerse de él.

Miró alrededor, podía captar la mirada preocupada entre las pocas personas que eran realmente de Peter. Su tía y sus amigos. Miró hacia arriba, Rhodey había desaparecido.

—Vamos a otro lugar, es algo privado. 

—No creo que debamos, no...

—Peter... —suspiró. No podía rogar, Tony Stark no rogaba ante nada. Tal vez era por ello que Peter ahora se encontraba tan lejos de él. Justo como había querido. —seré breve. 

—Uh, oh...

Avanzando dos pasos se atrevió a tomar el hombro de Peter, justo donde la otra mano había estado y lo obligó prácticamente a caminar. —Conozco este lugar, creo que hay un salón privado por aquí...

—Stephen no...

Apretando el brazo obligó a Peter a mirarlo. —Esto es algo tuyo y mío, agradecería que no lo mencionaras.

La timidez dejó la cara de Peter, ahora parecía realmente irritado. Se safo de su agarre justo cuando Tony lo había alejado lo suficiente de las miradas curiosas, en el pasillo al salón que suponía. ¿No era por aquí el baño? Por un momento se sintió borracho. —¿De esto se trata, señor Stark? Pensé que todo había quedado claro.

Uh si, el baño estaba a tan sólo unos metros. Parecía solitario aún así, así que se digno a prestar total su atención a Peter.

Sus mejillas ahora parecían rosadas, tal vez era el enojo. Tal vez se sentía triste, como aquel día en que había salido corriendo de su oficina con sus mejillas tan rojas y empapadas de lágrimas. 

Se sentía tan sucio y tan indigno. ¿Qué era lo qué estaba haciendo?

—Yo no...

—¿Viene a humillarme aún más? —la voz de Peter entonces se quebró. Tony alzó la mirada ahora a los ojos acuosos. —Pensé que le había bastado con tirarme fuera del programa, y a pesar de que muchas veces me dijo que era un prodigio no lo suficiente para estar cerca de usted no, tampoco si estaba cerca de Stephen, mucho menos si estaba con él.

—No se trata de tí, Peter. Bueno, si se trata de tí pero no de la forma en que-

—¿No de mí? ¿De qué forma? —musitó y su voz ahora parecía tan profunda, ya no sonaba tan infantil y mucho menos feliz. —Practicamente me trató como un cazafortunas, cuando ni siquiera Stephen lo hizo no entiendo porqué debía molestarle a usted. Es, ¿Por qué combinar trabajo con vida privada?

Tony entonces tragó aire, afilado y seco que partió sus pulmones. 

—¿Cazafortunas? ¿De qué hablas, Peter? —confundido. Jamás había mencionado nada como aquello, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente.

—Woah, ahora hará como el que no sabe. —su ceño fruncido mientras se empezaba a remover ansioso. —J-jamás lo creí de usted.

—¿No lo crees porque no es cierto? 

—Me voy. —declaró finalmente. —No creo que tengamos nada que hablar. 

Tony volvió a tomar su brazo, esa vez mucho más fuerte. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras veía el rostro de Peter, sus facciones tan preciosas ahora tristes. —Creas o no, no sé de qué hablas. Serías tan amable de explicar. —eran un poco más alto que él y se acercó un paso más, más de lo que nunca se había atrevido siquiera rozando su espacio personal. 

Peter lo miró ansioso, su boquita se abrió dejando salir aliento caliente que Tony pudo casi sentir. —Mi relación con Stephen, supongo. No entendía porque estaba en contra cuando usted mismo nos presentó, supongo que no pensó que alguien de su categoría podría fijarse en Peter Parker, pobre y escuálido Peter.

—Jamás, —atrevió a mover uno de sus dedos a través de las mejillas tiernas de Peter, podría gemir ante el contacto. —jamás he pensando eso de tí. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea.

Peter rió cínicamente, nunca había observado ese lado de Peter, por lo menos no con él. Pudo sentir su estremecimiento bajo su dedo. —¿No? ¿Entonces porqué sigue tan empecinado en no aceptar mi relación? Pensé que éramos amigos, señor Stark. Por un momento lo pensé.

—Porque eres una cosita tan tierna. —sus ojos se dilataron ante lo dicho y alejó su mano con rapidez. Llevándose su cuerpo un paso lejos de Peter, observó la expresión sorprendida del otro y su estómago se apretó.

—¿Q-

—Lo que quiero decir es que apenas eres un niño. —aclaró su garganta. —Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años Peter, tu relación con Stephen empezó hace unos meses cuando apenas tenías diecisiete, eres un niño no puedes entender la magnitud d-

La comprensión llegó a los ojos de Peter, en todo caso parecía molesto más no herido. Le causaba temor lo bien que lo conocía. —Pensé que era demasiado maduro para mí edad, usted no paraba de repetirlo siempre.

—Sí, eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. —bien, lo había dicho para convencerse a sí mismo. —Stephen ya es un hombre mayor, un hombre mayor no puede querer nada bueno en un niño como tú. Es inmoral.

—¿Entonces esto no se trata de qué no esté a su nivel? —Tony negó con firmeza. Mientras los ojos de Peter comprendían, parecía aún así no entender lo que decía. —¿Inmoral? ¿Por qué está tratando mi relación cómo pedofilia? Soy lo suficiente mayor para decidir lo que quiero y con quién quiero estar.

—Ese es el caso Peter, crees saber lo que quieres pero estas siendo manipulado por un hombre. Así somos todos los hombres maduros, nos gusta manipular niños ingenuos y robar su inocencia. —Tony argumentó. —Si tan sólo te hubieses fijado en alguien de tu edad, no tendría problema alguno. No se trata del dinero, podrías haberte fijado en Harry Osborn y todo estaría bien. No en un hombre veintitantos años mayor que tú.

—Señor Stark —la voz de Peter fue dura, incrédula a lo que oía. Ahora que Tony lo pensaba, todo sonaba tan rebuscado. —usted no es mi papá. 

—Lo sé. 

Y vaya que lo sabía. 

—¿Entonces porqué le importa tanto? ¿Al punto de hacerme elegir entre la persona que amo y lo que amo hacer? —pregunta tras otra y la borrachera que creía tener se había ido. 

—No lo amas, Peter. Sólo estás siendo manipulado, si te alejas de él te darás cuenta. 

—¿Y entonces qué? —Peter se burló. Parecía un adolescente rebelde. —¿Usted se convertirá en mi papá? ¿Seré su sucesor? ¿Se casará con mi tía y se convertirá en mi tío? 

—Claro que no, niño. —Stark murmuró. Un dolor de cabeza quedaría después de esa plática. Todo parecía perdido y Peter parecía sólo burlarse.

—¿No? ¿Qué haré entonces cuando me quedé sin Stephen y llore por tener el corazón roto? 

Tony vio rojo, la poca luz del pasillo lo hacía fijarse sólo en los ojitos brillantes de Peter. Atraído como abeja a la miel, como millonario al dinero. —Puedes empezar a salir con alguien más. Stephen no es bueno para tí.

—¿Me presentará a Harry y después me obligará a alejarme de él si no lo encuentra lo suficiente bueno para mí?

Tony no contestó. Creía estar siendo burlado, bien. Todo parecía tan estúpido de la boca de Peter.

¿Acaso había estado cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez? 

Se había agarrado de las palabras tan anticuadas de su mejor amigo para evitar pensar en lo que tanto quería, lo que deseaba con ansias.

Pero estaba tan mal. No sólo eran palabras. Era inmoral.

—¿No se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez me gusten las personas mayores? —Peter lo atacó de nuevo. —¿Tal vez de que me sienta atraído por hombres tal vez veinte, treinta, treinta y cuatro años mayores que yo? 

Tony entrecerró los ojos. —N-

—Al final es sólo un gusto, señor Stark. —Peter habló con voz melosa mientras se recargaba en la pared. —Como tocarse pensando en su mentor, o soñar en besarlo a usted ¿No cree?

Tony dió un paso hacia adelante, encerrando entre su pecho y sus brazos a Peter, absorto por lo que salía de sus labios. Peter estaba jugando con él, no sabía cuándo había un niño tímido aprendido a jugar tan bien. —¿De qué hablas niño?

—No lo sé, señor Stark. —la mano más pequeña viajo a su pecho, y se deslizó tímida hacia su abdomen. Tony sintió el calor de aquella aún sobre su ropa. —Soy sólo un niño. Tal vez fui manipulado por usted y como me veía al entrar a su oficina, o cómo pensaba en que me enterraría entre sus piernas cuando accidentalmente se me caía un lápiz tan cerca de usted. Es muy difícil saber la razón. ¿No cree?

—Peter...

—¿Sí? —preguntó tan inocente cómo Tony creía que era. Tan falso como realmente era. 

Y tan delicioso como se sentía su piel bajo sus labios.

Se sintió tan depravado cuando un gemido inexperto salió de aquella boca tierna, Peter parecía hablar con experiencia pero realmente no la tenía. Como un experto sabía cuándo las palabras eran vacías, y cuando alguien se jactaba de más. 

Peter lo hacía.

Y eso lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Succionó la carne tierna bajos sus labios, mordisqueando ligeramente la parte bajo su oreja. Tan exquisito. Su polla latió con fuerza, sintiéndose casi derramado como un adolescente.

Depravado, inmoral, y un sin fin. Eso era. Lo supo cuando estrelló el pequeño trasero de Peter encima de los lavabos, enredándose entre las piernas mientras comía la boca roja de Peter. Sabía a dulce y a excitación.

Masajeo las caderas estrechas con fuerza mientras se molia hambriento contra el otro cuerpo, ansioso, desesperado.

—mhhm... s-señor Stark... —Peter gimió contra sus labios. —Yo, yo...

—¿Qué quieres, cosita? —musitó a duras penas mientras bajaba más allá de su mandíbula dejando un rastro de saliva sobre la piel pálida.

Peter se tensó bajo sus manos. 

—S-Stephen.

—Te agradecería si no lo mencion-

Un fuerte dolor se derramó desde su cráneo hasta la punta de sus pies. 

Se volvió negro.

¿Qué hiciste, Tony?

La voz de Rhodey lo golpeó con fuerza cuando abrió los ojos. Se encontraba furioso mirándolo desde afuera del auto.

Percibió el cuerpo a su lado, olía a dulce, a manjar, a Peter.

Apretó su cabeza dolorida contra el cuello de Peter ante la mirada furiosa del otro.

—Creo que soy un inmoral.


End file.
